Ai, Moony
by entlzab
Summary: Sirius Black se esforça para tentar convencer Remus Lupin a deixá-lo interagir com Moony. Parte do OpenFest 2012 para o PSF.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Ai, Moony

Autora:Magalud

Par: Remus/Sirius; Sirius/Moony

Censura: NC-21

Desafios: Escrito para o OpenFest de Dia dos Namorados 2012.

Temas: Sexo animal, fera ferida, consolo rosa bebê, você é a porca do meu parafuso, Voldemort voltou, taras e manias, cicatriz, sussurros, rotina, mágoa

Palavras: 5.060, aproximadamente, segundo o Word

Alertas: Sem querer dar muito spoiler, bestialismo.

Beta: Cris

Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

Ai, Moony

Ou

Como Sirius Black se esforçou para tentar convencer Remus Lupin a deixá-lo ser a cadelinha de Moony

Ninguém sabia. Era o seu maior segredo. Bom, talvez Dumbledore soubesse, mas ele não contava porque ele sabia de tudo, pensou Sirius Black, tentando loucamente cair no sono. Como cantiga de ninar, o animago perseguido ouvia as ritimadas e tranquilas batidas de coração de seu amante, Remus Lupin.

Naquelas horas tranquilas em Grimmauld Place, em que seu corpo abusado tentava se recuperar de mais uma rodada de sexo animal, Sirius bolava um meio de convencer Remus a concordar com seu desejo – que já estava virando fetiche.

Sirius queria ser dominado por Moony.

Se fosse mulher, Sirius estaria todo molhadinho só de imaginar a cena: ele de quatro, arreganhado, arrombado, possuído. Podia ouvir os gritos pedindo mais e pedindo misericórdia. Moony não ouviria (claro), bombeando sem dó, o macho alfa se impondo, fazendo dele sua presa, sua conquista, sua fêmea.

Sirius podia sentir a dor e o prazer misturados, sua abertura alargando-se além do que ele jamais supunha possível, os músculos indo ao limite, o sangue agindo ao mesmo tempo como lubrificante e evidência do extremo frenesi da cópula. Ele sentia o calor no baixo ventre, uma ereção começando, só de imaginar os pelos grossos e ásperos do lobisomem a queimar suas costas enquanto o penetrava repetidamente, as garras rasgando sua pele, o pirocão enorme partindo todo o seu corpo ao meio, de tão grande e grosso. Sirius já podia sentir até a garganta a queimar, a voz rouca de tanto gritar, o suor gotejando.

Nada, porém, se comparava ao prazer de estar totalmente dominado, incapaz de reagir, à mercê de uma fera que era seu namorado. O grande amor de sua vida era um vulcão de sexo, de força e de desejo, capaz de fazer dele uma cadelinha, quase um filhote derretido de tanto prazer e resumido a um mero brinquedinho de prazer.

Ai, Moony.

O problema era que Remus não queria Moony na cama com Sirius. Primeiro, porque Remus era passivo e dificilmente assumia as rédeas entre os lençóis. Com muito jeito, Sirius ainda conseguiu convencê-lo a deixar-se ser cavalgado. Então Sirius se sentou no colo do namorado e empalou-se com gosto, corcoveando como um peão em cima de um cavalo xucro, refastelando-se na ereção farta de Remus. Ele se excedeu tanto que saiu andando torto, o que levou Remus a resistir muito quando Sirius pediu de novo para sentir aquele pau gostoso no seu buraquinho.

Remus tinha razão, por um lado. Sem a poção Wolfsbane, ele realmente era um animal, e não reconheceria o namorado. Ele seria capaz de reagir mais ao instinto de matar do que ao de trepar. Esse era o medo de Remus, mas Sirius, viciado em adrenalina, considerava aquilo apenas um fator adicional de sex-appeal.

A princípio, o animago pensou que a solução fosse óbvia: tomando a poção Wolfsbane, Remus manteria sua mente e suas memórias, deixando, portanto, de ser um fator de risco. Com a poção, Sirius poderia desfrutar de sexo animal e selvagem de uma maneira quase segura, certo?

Errado.

Com a poção, Remus estava no comando do corpo de Moony, e continuava veementemente contrário à proposta de ser amante do animago enquanto estivesse na pele de lobisomem. Sirius tentou convencê-lo numa ocasião, oferecendo-se para o lobo com a bunda para cima e rebolando sem deixar qualquer dúvida sobre o que ele estava oferecendo.

O resultado foi desastroso: primeiro ele levou um tabefe de advertência, tão forte que rolou pelo quarto. Quando insistiu, aproximando-se para chupar o pau avermelhado da criatura, ela rugiu como fera ferida e partiu para cima dele. Sirius gelou, e o lobisomem pulou por cima dele, saindo da casa e sumindo até o fim do ciclo.

Eles discutiram muito depois do episódio. Foi uma briga épica. E sexo épico também, lembrou Sirius, com um risinho. Depois daquele episódio, Remus passou a ser ainda mais desconfiado durante as transformações, pronto a fugir a qualquer momento.

Continuaram a discutir, mas Remus passou a tentar convencer Sirius a desistir. Tudo começava com o "Você enlouqueceu?", "Quer fazer de mim um assassino?" até "Tenho medo de machucar você" e "Não sei o que faria se você ficasse ferido". Invariavelmente, havia sexo de reconciliação, pensou Sirius, agora totalmente ereto.

Ficou ainda mais inchado ao se lembrar que Remus passou a usar a tática de exauri-lo, na tentativa de deixá-lo ocupado demais para pensar nisso. Até um enfeitiçado consolo rosa bebê foi usado numa experiência de dupla penetração que deixou Sirius certo de que seu orifício anal jamais voltaria ao diâmetro original.

Infelizmente, porém, os esforços de Remus surtiram o efeito contrário: ao invés de sossegar o facho, Sirius só pensava naquilo. Afinal, se o namorado exibia sinais de ninfomania, como não deveria ser um lobisomem viciado em sexo, incapaz de ser satisfeito, exigindo meter mais e mais, incontrolável pelo buraco quente de Sirius? Nem a emergência de St. Mungus daria conta do estrago. Sirius, claro, estaria em coma e com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

Ai, Moony.

Sirius já estava quase vazando só de imaginar.

Ficar imaginando aquelas coisas era altamente inconveniente. Não podia haver pior momento para aquilo. Dumbledore dissera que Voldemort estava de volta e tentara matar Harry. Seu afilhado perdera a proteção contra o monstro, e eles precisavam reunir a Ordem da Fênix.

Na verdade, Sirius andava às turras com Dumbledore. O velho acreditava que Voldemort estava atrás da profecia e iria usar Harry para obtê-la. O tolo Fudge, preocupado com seu carguinho, não acreditava na volta de Voldemort e tentava a todo custo desacreditar Harry e Dumbledore, plantando notícias falsas no "Profeta Diário". Era hora de recrutar aliados. As coisas se complicavam cada vez mais.

As taras e manias de Sirius, obcecado em ser empalado pela vara de Moony até sair andando torto, em nada ajudavam. Sirius, porém, estava com ideia fixa.

Mas Remus ainda não estava convencido, por mais que eles conversassem. O passo seguinte foi sugerir que Padfoot interagisse com Moony. Sirius foi peremptório: não podia ser Padfoot.

Ele se lembrou da cena, naquela mesma cama, numa noite de sexo frenético como aquela.

_i_

— _Por que não pode ser Padfoot?_

— _Rem, não seria a mesma coisa. Padfoot é diferente._

— _Padfoot não é você? Ou é tipo como Moony e eu?_

— _Não, eu sou Padfoot o tempo todo._

— _Então qual é o problema?_

— _Não sei explicar. Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa se for com Padfoot._

— _É que eu tenho certeza que Moony conhece Padfoot. Ele não se confundiria nem atacaria o cão._

— _Moony não me conhece?_

— _Ele pode agir apenas por instinto. Siri, você não faz ideia como é quando ele está com raiva. — Remus abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. — E ele sempre está com raiva. _

_Sirius abraçou Remus sem dizer nada._

— _Padfoot acalma Moony _—_ Remus abaixou a voz ainda mais. A mágoa era visível— Você sabe disso._

_Com um sorriso triste, Sirius se limitou a se enroscar ainda mais em Remus. Se apenas ele pudesse tirar aquelas taras da cabeça, nem que fosse só para tranquilizar Remus..._

_/I_

No meio da noite, Sirius pensava em todas essas coisas. Ele pensava, imaginava, fantasiava, maquinava. No final, o resultado era sempre o mesmo: lá vinha ela, a ereção completa, faminta por seu lobo insaciável.

Sirius evitou tocar uma bronha para acalmar o "pequeno Padfoot", mas esse parecia ser um cãozinho infatigável, sempre querendo brincar. Ele ainda estava indeciso se acordava o parceiro ou não, mas o "pequeno Padfoot" já estava ficando roxinho. Felizmente, Sirius não precisou tomar a decisão.

— Vai ainda demorar muito para começar a me molestar? — perguntou Remus, assustando o animago.

— Desculpe se acordei você.

— Era meio difícil não acordar, com você já se esfregando meu quadril.

Só então Sirius se deu conta de que estava se roçando, o "pequeno Padfoot" alegremente se esfregando no companheiro sem pensar no amanhã.

— Descul- aghn!

Foi interrompido com o susto que levou. Com incrível agilidade, Remus manobrou e se contorceu até abocanhar a fonte do incrível calor que o cutucava no quadril. Mostrando também senso de estratégia, ele se colocou em posição capaz de fazer Sirius cheirar, lamber e usar a língua para acariciar o "não tão pequeno Moony".

Sirius nem precisaria do incentivo, arreganhando-se todo para que Remus tivesse mais espaço ao mesmo tempo em que se ajeitava para tentar engolir o membro farto. Ele mal teve tempo de reconhecer o doce gosto e o "pequeno Padfoot" mandava mensagens de puro contentamento na boca talentosa de Remus.

Sem chance de conseguir organizar qualquer pensamento, Sirius só se resumia a sugar, sugar, sugar o máximo que podia, tentando acompanhar o ritmo de seus hormônios. Mas quando Remus, sem dó nem piedade, enfiou repentinamente o dedão em sua abertura, Sirius não largou o pirulito, mas urrou de prazer e o "pequeno Padfoot" jorrou litros de alegria. Ele nem percebeu o chupão impossível que deu no pau de Remus, fazendo o lobisomem despejar-se todo em sua boca. Foi leitinho para tudo quanto era lado.

Demorou uns minutos até os dois deixarem a posição de yin e yan, o clássico 69, e voltarem a se abraçar, ainda arfando.

— Bom... — disse Sirius, lutando para recobrar o fôlego. — Já engolimos tudo... Aí nem precisamos nos limpar...

Remus riu-se, também tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ajeitou Sirius para perto de si.

— Doido...

— Amo você demais, sabia? — sussurrou o animago, em seu ouvido. — Você é a porca do meu parafuso.

— Parafuso solto, você quer dizer.

Foi a vez de Sirius rir alto, embolando-se mais para dar um beijo longo e preguiçoso. Depois os dois ficaram agarradinhos, num silencioso momento pós-coital entre o sono e a plenitude.

A voz baixa de Sirius quebrou o silêncio do momento.

— Às vezes eu acho que não mereço você.

Remus se espantou:

— Que absurdo. Por que está dizendo isso?

— Eu sou tão... Eu deveria... — Desistiu de falar. — Ah, deixa pra lá.

Houve uma pausa. Remus lembrou.

— É lua cheia amanhã.

— Eu sei. Quer correr por St. James's Park de novo? Quem sabe saímos mais uma vez nos tabloides? Você ficou um borrão tão lindo no jornal...

— Quero que você fique com Moony.

— Como assim? Sempre fazemos isso: Padfoot e Moony, lembra?

— Não, eu falo de Sirius e Moony.

Sirius o encarou, tentando esconder o espanto e também conferir se era apenas uma brincadeira. Remus o encarou de volta, sinceridade dançando nos olhos castanhos. Apesar de saber a resposta, Sirius indagou:

— Tem certeza? Se você não se sente à vontade...

— É claro que não me sinto à vontade — respondeu. — Você sabe como eu me sinto, como é arriscado.

— Então fica tudo como antes e não se fala mais nisso. Não faça nada que não queira.

— Eu _quero _fazer isso.

— Mas se você está desconfortável, Remus, eu não quero que se obrigue a fazer uma coisa só porque eu pedi – mesmo que eu ache isso incrivelmente romântico.

Ele olhou para Sirius, sério, e garantiu:

— Eu _realmente _quero fazer isso. Mas não é por você.

— Então perdeu o medo de me machucar?

— Ao contrário: o medo é cada vez maior.

Sirius perdeu a paciência:

— Remus, pode se explicar agora mesmo. Estou te enchendo o saco há horas e você não queria nem ouvir falar do assunto. Agora me vem com essa. Por que você mudou de ideia?

— Eu não mudei de ideia. Ainda acho que essa sua tara é uma ideia perigosa e totalmente irresponsável - um de meus piores medos. — Ele teve que interromper Sirius, já pronto a protestar de novo. — Mas eu pensei no caso e percebi que a decisão não é minha. Nenhum de nós perguntou a Moony.

— Perguntar a Moony — repetiu Sirius. — Você diz, sem tomar o Wolfsbane?

— Claro que não. Não tomar a poção é completamente insano. Mas eu quero tentar. Ao menos uma vez. Assim está bom para você?

Sirius se jogou para o lado e apertou o namorado entre seus braços entusiasticamente, sem disfarçar a euforia:

— Bom? Está ótimo! Obrigado, Rem! — Começou a cobri-lo de beijos e lambidas. — Obrigado! Você é o melhor namorado do mundo! E é muito gostoso também! — Acariciou-o por baixo do lençol, insinuando a mão. — Hum, vamos comemorar?

— Siri, você está me molestando de novo.

Era verdade: Sirius estava mais uma vez se esfregando em Remus. Desta vez, a diferença era que ele também estava estimulando o parceiro com as mãos.

— É uma reclamação? Porque eu posso parar e continuar sozinho. Você pode só olhar.

Remus sorriu:

— Tentador, mas não. Não tem ninguém reclamando.

Com outro sorriso, Sirius continuou massageando a semiereção de Remus, com um beijo pra lá de safado. Quando sentiu o membro mais firme, deu um apertão carinhoso e partiu para massagear a bunda que tanto amava.

Remus suspirou alto, e Sirius então o virou de bruços. Pensou em prepará-lo e lubrificá-lo, mas mudou de ideia ao ver seu namorado deitado, as pernas afastadas, a bundinha empinada, olhando para ele por cima dos ombros com olhinhos que pareciam implorar "me come, meu bem".

Mensagem recebida.

Sirius cobriu-o com seu corpo, beijando a nuca e os ombros, esfregando sua ereção nos glúteos trêmulos de desejo. Acariciando-o de maneira possessiva, afastou as bochechas bem-formadas do traseirinho cobiçado e pôs-se a lamber e mordiscar toda a área perto da aberturinha.

Sons de língua e chupões se misturaram aos gemidos altos de Remus no quarto escuro de Grimmauld Place. O lobisomem começou a corcovear de desejo quando Sirius afundou a língua em seu buraquinho e a temperatura no quarto elevou-se em pelo menos cinco graus.

Sem poder esperar mais, Sirius pegou o vidro com lubrificante, lambuzou-se de qualquer jeito e enfiou o dedo para limpar o resto no buraco quente de Remus, que piscava impacientemente, implorando para ser preenchido. Foi o que Sirius fez sem titubear, afundando-se saborosamente na delícia que era Remus. Hum, gostoso e apertadinho na medida certa, pensou Sirius.

E ele desfrutou de seu lobisomem, perdido nas sensações do amor que faziam.

Enquanto se deliciava com as estocadas do animago, Remus usou os últimos vestígios de raciocínio lógico para parabenizar-se.

Quem sabe essa rapidinha diminuísse a ansiedade de Sirius até a lua sair?

Se Remus estivesse pensando direito, teria visto que seu desejo era um pouco otimista demais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2**

Mesmo que tentasse disfarçar, Sirius Black passou o dia seguinte inteiro mais irrequieto do que uma criança de quatro anos esperando a hora de sair para ir ao circo. Não sossegava um minuto: fazia chá, lia jornal (não se concentrava nem um minuto e já jogava o jornal longe), andava pela casa, gritava com Kreacher, gritava com o retrato da mãe.

Mas a noite parecia não chegar nunca.

Na calma pós-coital da noite anterior, Remus tinha obrigado Sirius a concordar com algumas providências. Preparar-se e lubrificar-se com antecedência, usar ao menos uma camisa para evitar arranhões, ajeitar um colchão velho para seu conforto (Moony não precisava, garantiu) e dar total liberdade a Moony. Remus deixou bem claro que cabia à fera qualquer iniciativa, até de rejeitar a oferta.

— Mas e se ele não quiser?

— Você precisa respeitar isso.

— E como ele vai entender o que eu estou sugerindo?

— Ele vai entender. Se ele aceitar, entenda que você deve demonstrar total submissão. Não faça movimentos bruscos, não recue e não hesite. A oferta implica isso tudo e qualquer resistência será interpretada como ataque. Deite de barriga para cima. É o sinal de submissão.

— Você tem certeza de que ele vai entender o que eu quero?

Remus sorriu. — Com esse cheiro que você está exalando? Não tem como se enganar. Mas se tem dúvida, é só direcionar para o lugar certo.

— Lugar certo?

— É, bem aqui.

E enfiou o nariz afilado bem no meio das pernas de Sirius. Em tempo recorde, os dois estavam se embolando de novo.

Com instruções tão bem detalhadas, Sirius se esforçou para cumprir todas à perfeição.

Preparou o sótão que servia de antigo quarto a Buckbeak: a claraboia facilitava a visão da lua e a iluminação do aposento. Imaginou se deveria deixar poções perto do colchão. Ao invés de consultar Remus, porém, preferiu ficar calado: ele morria de medo que Remus mudasse de ideia e desse para trás na última hora.

Durante todo o dia, outra coisa que Sirius não conseguia disfarçar era o bom humor. O sorriso estava emplastrado no rosto, quase gravado. O único momento do dia que o sorriso falhou foi quando ele ouviu a voz escorregadia de Severus Snape, entregando a poção de Remus. Ele preferiu não pensar que tudo aquilo só era possível graças a Snivellus. Sem a poção, Remus jamais concordaria com o que eles estavam prestes a fazer.

A noite caiu, finalmente, e o animago sentiu o coração se acelerando. Sirius deixou tudo pronto: preparou-se e lubrificou-se com cuidado para não estragar a diversão antes da hora, arrumou um colchão confortável e lá se sentou para esperar, usando apenas uma camisa velha sobre o corpo nu.

Remus entrou, igualmente nu. O corpo esbelto que Sirius tanto amava logo se transformaria e depois, ao voltar, estaria coberto de cicatrizes. Ele beijaria todas elas depois, mas antes ele tinha que provar Moony em sua plenitude animal.

Remus estava calado, notou Sirius. O animago também notou que o lobisomem evitava olhar para ele. Num impulso, ergueu-se e chegou perto de Remus, obrigando-o a olhá-lo.

Não foi preciso muito para Sirius detectar o problema.

— Você quer desistir, Rem? Não tem problema se quiser.

Remus negou com a cabeça, ainda mudo, encarando-o com olhar de lobinho pidão e envolvendo-o nos braços. Como Remus era mais alto, Sirius podia se encostar em seu peito, encaixar-se sob seu ombro. Lá ele ficou uns minutos, ouvindo o peito acelerado do namorado no quarto silencioso.

— Amo você — sussurrou.

Remus o obrigou a encará-lo. Como era inseguro, pensou Sirius, imaginando se merecia ser recipiente de toda a emoção que via nos olhos castanhos.

E que se tornavam dourados.

— Siri... !

Pela claraboia, a luz da lua cheia invadiu o sótão.

Remus afastou Sirius de si, a pele corcoveando, a dor evidente em seu rosto. O animago correu para o colchão, conforme combinaram antes.

Com o coração dividido, Sirius acompanhou a transformação do seu amor na fera magra, de garras pontiagudas, presas afiadas e olhar amarelo. Eles se encararam, estudando-se em silêncio.

Não havia como negar que Moony parecia uma força da natureza, ainda mais quando a fera estava de pé e Sirius estava deitado. Alto, esguio, magrelo e quieto: não tão diferente de Remus. Também não diferente de Remus, o bicho estava totalmente ereto, com um comprimento e diâmetro que fizeram Sirius salivar.

Ai, Moony.

O lobisomem trazia a seu redor uma aura de dominância, e os olhos amarelos encaravam Sirius como num desafio mudo. E isso era muito diferente de Remus.

Como previsto, a fera ergueu o focinho e fungou fundo antes de passar a cheirar ruidosamente o púbis de Sirius. Foi difícil controlar o pulo do choque causado pelo contato do frio focinho lupino em seu membro quente. Foi cheirado à exaustão: pescoço, axilas, nariz, nádegas.

Depois, o lobisomem lambeu Sirius excessivamente no rosto. Todo babado, o animago encarou os olhos amarelos interrogativamente. Sua resposta foi um rugido ensurdecedor direto no seu rosto, capaz de sanar qualquer dúvida.

Aparentemente, a fera aceitara sua submissão.

Tanto que usou o focinho e o peso para tentar rolá-lo, deixando-o de bruços. Uma lambida na bunda já fez Sirius suspirar, excitado. A língua comprida e áspera continuou trabalhando até achar a entrada já lubrificada. Em seguida, as bolas rígidas foram alvos da língua esperta, e o focinho comprido conseguiu até alcançar a ereção espremida contra o colchão. Aí Sirius, que já arfava, ouvia os rosnados excitados da fera. Não, o rosnado era de instinto de vitória, de acasalamento.

Ai, Moony!

A ereção parecia a ponto de explodir. Explodiu mesmo quando o lobisomem arremeteu com toda força de uma só vez, parecendo rasgar Sirius.

AI, MOONY!

Foi um momento tão intenso que Sirius não soube dizer se o tempo acelerou ou parou. Só mais tarde soube que jorrou longamente, a abertura sendo abusada por estocadas vigorosas de um membro farto. Também só foi mais tarde que sentiu os danos no tecido delicado, mesmo depos da lubrificação. Naquele momento, ele mal tinha consciência de seu corpo, gozando intensamente.

Mas a fera mal começara.

Moony nem tomou conhecimento do prazer de sua presa, bombeando sem dó enquanto Sirius tentava recobrar alguma parte de sua consciência e um pouco do fôlego. As garras o puxavam pelos quadris, e o animago estava imprensado sob a criatura que o possuía.

Não que fosse sua intenção, mas ocasionalmente Moony acertava sua próstata. A insistência logo deixou Sirius novamente a ponto de bala. Não havia sinal de que a fera estivesse disposto a diminuir o ritmo.

Pelo contrário, as investidas aceleravam-se. O índice de acertos na próstata aumentava sensivelmente. Sirius sentiu que iria explodir em breve, com Moony rosnando mais e mais alto sem parar de meter, enlouquecendo Sirius com um tesão inédito. Ele ainda tentou, num reflexo, apertar a cabeça de pau inchado, espremido entre o colchão e o peso do lobisomem. Mas não deu tempo.

Foi tudo junto ao mesmo tempo: Moony cravou as garras nele, uivando ao gozar; a dor e a longa enfiada esmagando sua próstata, arrancando um orgasmo tão épico quanto o primeiro, fazendo Sirius ver estrelas e urrar de prazer e dor até a garganta arder, os músculos a se distender, a respiração trancada; o líquido quente entrando por sua abertura. Foi um apoteose tão completa que Sirius não teve certeza de estar acordado quando Moony desabou sobre ele, espremendo-o ainda mais contra o colchão.

Siris descobriu que, ao contrário do que tinha imaginado, lobisomens não tinham nós caninos. Ainda assim, Moony não desenganchou dele mesmo quando arfava no intervalo pós-orgásmico. O bafo forte em sua nuca não era tão ruim, pensou Sirius, igualmente ofegante.

O resto da noite não foi diferente. Moony gozou mais duas vezes; Sirius, mais quatro. Ele não sabia de onde tinha energia para manter-se tão resistente. O pequeno Padfoot parecia incapaz de negar fogo, mas ele se sentia literalmente esfolado. Moony parecia ser capaz de gozar sem perder a ereção — e enquanto estava ereto, ele estava dentro de Sirius, abusando de sua aberturinha já alargada, com certeza sangrando.

Foi sexo selvagem como nunca tivera antes — nem nos loucos anos de juventude. Moony não o deixou descansar nem um minuto sequer. Então, quando a lua se pôs e o sol subiu, ele estava tão cansado e dolorido quanto Remus.

Siriis fez questão de curar os ferimentos mais visíveis antes que o namorado acordasse. Se Remus visse a totalidade dos estragos que Moony fizera em seu corpo, ficaria devastado pelo sentimento de culpa. Por outro lado, livrar-se de todos os vestígios das atividades daquela noite seria um insulto, para dizer o mínimo. Então Sirius deu um jeito nas feridas mais visíveis, deixou as costumeiras poções ao lado de Remus e entregou-se a um reparador sono sem sonhos.

Dizer que os dois estavam constrangidos quando acordaram não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Sirius imaginou que a situação pudesse deixá-los meio desconfortáveis, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Mesmo fraco com a transformação, Remus estava amoroso e atencioso com ele.

Mas o momento da verdade não podia ser evitado.

Os dois estavam enroscados na cama, Sirius na sua posição preferida: ouvindo o coração de Remus bater. Ainda era dia, e eles tinham ido para o quarto de Sirius, depois de comer alguma coisa. O quarto estava na meia luz, já que a luz do sol não tinha vez em Grimmauld Place. O cômodo estava em silêncio. Havia uma quietude no quarto, mas não calmaria. Os fatos da noite passada pairavam no ar como um fantasma calado e presente.

Sirius não ergueu a cabeça para quebrar o silêncio.

— Rem.

O coração dele acelerou, notou Sirius.

— Sim? — respondeu.

— Você acha que Moony gostou da noite passada?

— Claro que sim. Você não percebeu?

— Eu achei que sim, mas podia estar errado.

Remus até que tentou disfarçar, mas Sirius notou a emoção na voz dele:

— E você? Que achou da noite passada?

— Gostei, Remi — confessou, sem arrependimento. — Gostei muito.

— E... foi tudo o que esperava?

— Oh, não. Foi muito mais do que eu esperava, Rem. Foi animal, foi radical, foi extremo. Eu descobri tantas coisas... Nem estou sabendo me expressar direito. – Deu de ombros. — Desculpe se isso o deixa desconfortável, se você está decepcionado porque seu namorado é um tarado pervertido e ninfomaníaco, mas eu gostei de ser dominado por um lobisomem. Em minha defesa, só posso dizer uma coisa.

— Diga — Remus sussurrou. — Faça sua defesa.

Dessa vez, Sirius ergueu a cabeça. Remus encarou-o. Olhou direto nos olhos cor de mel para poder dizer o que sentia:

— Descobri que só quis isso porque era Moony, e Moony é você. Eu confio em você, Remus, eu amo você. Descobri que precisava provar para mim mesmo ser capaz de amar Moony tanto quanto amo Remus. Então, eu gostei da noite passada porque Moony também me aceitou, em todos os aspectos. Eu nem sabia que isso era tão importante para mim. Mas é importante. Eu precisava saber. Eu também precisava que você soubesse, sem nenhuma dúvida, que eu amo você todinho. Cada aspecto de você, inclusive Moony. As pessoas rejeitam você por causa dele, eu sei. Mas eu não me sentiria digno de você se não conseguisse confiar em entregar meu corpo a Moony. Porque Moony é você. E eu amo você. — Sirius deu uma risada frustrada. — Droga, estou me repetindo.

Remus sorriu.

— Sh. Pode ficar quieto, eu entendi. Já tinha entendido antes.

— Mas então por que resistiu tanto?

— Sirius, não há dúvidas de que você _é_ um tarado pervertido. Gosta de sexo animal. Eu tenho medo de deixar o animal dentro de mim sair, porque posso não controlá-lo. Confesso que tive medo. Achei que se você experimentasse fazer sexo com Moony, iria achar sexo comigo uma coisa rotineira, sem graça e monótona. Sabe, aí a rotina podia acabar com tudo. Eu não tinha garantias de que nossa relação sobreviveria à entrada de um terceiro. Pensei até que você pudesse não me querer nunca mais e só transar com Moony.

— Achou mesmo que eu iria preferir Moony na minha cama e não você?

Remus deu de ombros.

— É, algo assim.

— Amor, você precisa parar de ser tão inseguro. É claro que eu amo você e gosto de sexo com você. Porque é _você, _e eu amo você. Moony é só a sua versão mais animal e peluda. Ele não é outra pessoa, não um amante. Não é exatamente um ménage. Especialmente com a poção. Graças à poção, Moony fica mais compreensivo.

— É, talvez você precise agradecer a Severus. Lembre-se disso na próxima reunião da Ordem.

— Remus, estou aqui declarando meu amor mais puro e profundo, e você vem falar desse nojento? Se eu quisesse molestar você, já teria perdido o tesão!

Remus riu-se, mas Sirius franziu o cenho.

— Peraí. Você não está mais inseguro? Por quê?

— Porque eu soube, desde que o sol nasceu, que você não me trocaria por Moony.

— Por quê?

— Eu vi você tratar os ferimentos.

— Você viu?

— Na lua cheia, meus sentido ficam ainda mais agudos. O barulho me acordou. Você fez tudo em silêncio, para que eu não acordasse, sem saber dos sentidos agudos do lobo. Você queria me poupar da vergonha. Moony machucou você, é algo que eu não posso suportar e você sabe que não. Como você sabe, fez tudo isso só por minha causa. — Ele parou, encarando Sirius com um sorriso derretido. — Não consigo me lembrar de você fazendo um gesto tão romântico quanto esse.

Sirius achou que fosse virar um pudim, de tão emocionado e envergonhado.

— Mesmo?

— É, sim. Você é capaz de grandes exibições de amor. Nós, os inseguros, procuramos esses pequenos gestos todos os dias. Precisamos desses gestos, mas nunca pedimos. Você foi lá e fez. Fiquei muito feliz. Amo você muito, Sirius.

Eles se beijaram demoradamente, abraçando-se com carinho e sentindo a respiração se acelerar. Sirius não pôde evitar perguntar, assim que os lábios se separaram.

— Então vamos para uma rapidinha?

— Não está machucado?

— Eu queria sentir seu buraquinho apertadinho e quente, Rem...

E calor foi o que apareceu no quarto, vindo num clarão brilhante de fogo que iluminou todo o ambiente e brochou os dois caninos tamanho o susto.

— Fawkes! — gritou Sirius, de varinha em riste. — Não sabe bater, sua galinha desengonçada? Assim você me mata do coração, papagaio metido!

A magnífica fênix estava próximo de sua época de queimar, então a aparência de sua plumagem realmente era lamentável. A ave deu um voo panorâmico no quarto e deixou cair um bilhete, que Remus aparou com uma das mãos, enquanto se sentava na cama. Um novo clarão cegou Sirius, e Fawkes sumiu.

— Passarinho arrogante...

Remus leu a nota de Dumbledore e franziu o cenho.

— Dumbledore pediu para prepararmos a casa. Ela será o QG da Ordem. Precisamos fazer uma reunião urgente. Harry foi atacado por dois Dementadores perto de casa.

— O quê?

— Ele se defendeu com um Patronus, e agora o Ministério quer expulsá-lo de Hogwarts. É melhor nos vestirmos. Precisamos nos preparar para os nossos hóspedes.

Eles se levantaram, agora totalmente focados no trabalho que precisavam fazer. Sirius procurou suas roupas ainda estava em choque. Tentava processar todas aquelas informações. Queria ajudar Harry, mas era procurado há dois anos. Faria de tudo para proteger o afilhado...

De repente, Sirius foi agarrado e imprensado contra a parede, com um rosnado baixo. De olhos muito arregalados, ele se viu totalmente imobilizado pelo corpo de Remus, os braços erguidos acima da cabeça, incapaz de reagir, à mercê do namorado.

A voz de Remus era baixa e ameaçadora.

— Esqueci uma coisa: Moony está feliz, mas agora que aceitou você, está mais possessivo. Você deve tomar cuidado nos galanteios a outras pessoas. Moony não tem trato social, não entende o conceito de brincadeira, não aceita desculpas e não negocia. Então é melhor você se comportar. Você aceitou ser a cadela dele. E minha.

Para provar isso, Remus lambeu o rosto de Sirius e depois enfiou o nariz na sua virilha, fungando longamente.

Quando se ergueu, ele sorria de maneira predatória.

— Meu – rosnou.

Sirius tremia tanto que quase não se mantinha em pé, as pernas bambas numa mistura de susto, terror, excitação e deslumbramento. O pequeno Padfoot já voltava a se interessar.

A vida começava a ser mais interessante.

Ai, Moony.

**The End**


End file.
